El último adiós
by MiniYo95
Summary: Naruto consiguió volver con la ayuda de Sasuke, pero tras la batalla tendrá que hablar con sus personas más queridas.


Hola, he desempolvado este OS que tenía escrito desde hace unos meses y he decidido subirlo.

Espero que guste, y cualquier crítica, halago o comentario será bien recibido y aceptado, siempre que se formule desde el respeto.

Sin más que añadir, os dejo con este OS.

* * *

Una tormenta arreciaba en la Villa de la Hoja, que se encontraba devastada tras la cruenta batalla entre Kawaki y Naruto, que había conseguido volver de la dimensión en la que le había encerrado Kawaki gracias a Sasuke y su Rinnegan. Corrió a ayudar a Boruto, y al final consiguieron su objetivo: Kawaki había caído en batalla, pero en el último ataque dirigido a Boruto, Naruto se interpuso para salvar a su hijo. Lo consiguió, pero allá donde se encontraba su abdomen, había… Nada, un agujero donde antes estaban sus entrañas. Había sufrido daños extremadamente serios como para poder ser sanados. A Naruto le quedaba poco tiempo, así que quiso decir adiós a las personas que quería, por más que le doliera.

\- Boruto, hijo mío, trae a tu madre… - dijo Naruto, con evidentes problemas para respirar y para hablar. – Necesito despedirme de ella.

Boruto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a su madre para que pudiera ver a Naruto partir. Nunca lo reconocería, pero la muerte de su padre le dolía demasiado como para soltar palabra alguna.

Sakura se encontraba a su lado, llamada por Sasuke, intentando salvar a su mejor amigo, a ese que, en su juventud, había sido una molestia para ella, pero que se fue ganando un lugar en su cabeza y su corazón. Naruto agarró su mano, interrumpiendo el jutsu médico que le estaba aplicando.

\- Sakura… déjalo… - dijo Naruto, - No hay nada que hacer…

\- ¡No nos vas a abandonar, Naruto Uzumaki! – dijo Sakura, llorando al ver tan débil al Hokage, y continuando con la técnica curativa.

\- Sakura… Siempre te quise… Como mujer primero… Y como amiga después… Y quiero que sepas… Que fuiste una de las personas más importantes en mi vida… Gracias por haberme permitido estar ahí, contigo.

Sakura estaba desesperada, su amigo se iba a ir sin poder despedirse de su familia. Amplificó su chakra, permitiéndole fortalecer su jutsu, lo que hizo que Naruto tuviera un poco más de tiempo para poder hablar con sus seres queridos. Naruto se dio cuenta de ese hecho y sonrió.

\- Gracias, Sakura…

Al lado de su esposa y del cuerpo aún con vida de Naruto se encontraba el que, alguna vez fue su máximo rival, el que lo seguía siendo, quien protegía a la villa en la sombra, su mejor amigo, el último Uchiha.

\- Sasuke… Sé que nunca te interesó el cargo…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo, idiota! – dijo Sasuke, sabiendo lo que iba a decir y sin poder creer el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo. - Te recuperarás y en nada volverás a tope…

\- Sasuke, no me queda mucho tiempo. – imploró Naruto, que sabía el cruel final que le esperaba. - Sé que no querías ser Hokage, puede que haya quien no le gustes, pero ahora mismo, no hay un candidato mejor para serlo que tú, eres el único ninja de la villa con una fuerza similar a la mía… Por eso te propuse como candidato a Octavo. Enhorabuena, a mi muerte serás nombrado como Hokage.

Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente ante la confesión de Naruto. Nunca buscó tener ese cargo, sabía que ese era el sueño de Naruto, y aunque en el pasado sintió mucho rencor y odio hacia esa villa que le vio nacer y crecer, ahora tenía un sentimiento de pertenencia más fuerte del que había tenido anteriormente.

\- Sólo te pido dos cosas: la primera es que cuides y protejas a la villa tal como yo he hecho, sin reparos, tal como hizo el tercero, como hizo mi padre, como hago yo o…

\- O como hizo Itachi… - dijo Sasuke, recordando con añoranza a su fallecido hermano.

\- Exacto… - dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. - La otra cosa que te voy a pedir es aún más importante. Muchísimo más. Sé que fallé como padre y como marido, por eso el último favor que te voy a pedir es el que tendrás que mantener bajo cualquier circunstancia. Sasuke… Cuida de mi familia. De Boruto, mi hijo, tu fiel alumno, que tanto ha aprendido de ti. De Himawari, mi hija, un alma cándida que tiene que crecer. De Hinata, el amor de mi vida, la persona a la que tanto hice sufrir en el pasado, aquella que me hizo tan feliz en vida.

Sasuke, que normalmente era una persona que no solía expresar sus sentimientos, dejó caer una lágrima, fruto de la tristeza del momento. Estaba viendo partir a su máximo rival, a su mejor amigo, a la persona que lo dio todo en el pasado por traerlo de nuevo a la villa. Por él era que había vuelto, aunque es cierto que ya no tenía ganas de irse de viaje de nuevo. Ahora tendría nuevas responsabilidades que le atarían a la villa de forma definitiva.

\- Lo haré, Naruto. – dijo Sasuke, agarrando la mano cada vez más gélida del Séptimo Hokage.

Corriendo con Boruto llegó la que una vez fue heredera del Clan Hyuga, y que se quedó impresionada al ver a Naruto en ese estado y sin decir palabra, se acercó a su esposo y, viendo su cara, que estaba cada vez más pálida, se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Naruto. Su respiración se cortó, se había quedado sin palabras, sólo quería gritar, llorar y rogar a los cielos que, por favor, su esposo no la dejara.

\- ¡Naruto! – gritó Hinata ante la visión de Naruto.

\- Hinata, amor mío… Me voy a ir… - dijo Naruto, al que le costaba hablar cada vez más.

\- ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO PUEDES IRTE AÚN! – gritó desesperada Hinata, siendo consciente de la realidad de las palabras que decía Naruto. Sabía que no había remedio.

\- Hinata… ni siquiera la capacidad regenerativa de Kurama puede hacer nada por salvarme… Sólo eso, la resistencia de los Uzumaki y los trabajos de Sakura me mantienen con vida aún. Estoy sentenciado.

\- No me dejes… Por favor… - dijo Hinata, rogándole con un tono triste.

\- Hinata, siento haberte fallado, siento no haberte valorado como merecías, siento no haber estado contigo… Siento no haberte amado durante más tiempo.

\- No, Naruto… Tú no me has fallado. – dijo Hinata, mientras un río de lágrimas de tristeza y angustia surcaba su rostro. - Me has hecho muy feliz. Me diste la fuerza para seguir adelante por mí misma, me diste el amor que nunca esperé tener, y más importante: me diste dos motivos para seguir adelante sin importar las dificultades. Eres una persona maravillosa y un marido sensacional.

\- Por eso te amo tanto… - dijo Naruto, hablando ya entrecortadamente, fruto de la falta de aire y de sangre. - ... y por eso me da rabia no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos. Hinata… Por favor… Déjame que lo último que sienta en mi vida… seas tú…

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le dio un último beso, el más amargo de todos los que se habían dado, el de la despedida.

\- Por vosotros daría la vida, como he hecho, con sumo gusto… Allá donde esté, siempre os amaré… - dijo Naruto a su familia, mientras su vida se escapaba y su respiración se apagaba, así como lo hacían sus ojos, que se cerraron para no volver a abrirse.

Hinata sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Naruto. Se había ido para siempre. No se contuvo y comenzó a gritar y a llorar, había perdido a su esposo, al padre de sus hijos, al amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente hubo un funeral con todos los honores por Naruto Uzumaki, aquel que una vez fue un héroe y que ahora es una leyenda. Llovía a mares, el tiempo perfecto para un momento de ese calibre. En primera fila estaban todas aquellas personas cercanas a Naruto: Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari… Toda la villa estaba allí, despidiendo a un héroe y una leyenda del mundo ninja.

Hinata, que llevaba un luto muy riguroso, abrazó cariñosamente a Boruto y Himawari. Ahora que no estaba Naruto, tendría que ser fuerte por los dos. Lloró, una vez más, ante la pérdida del amor de su vida. De pronto, Hinata vio cómo a ella se acercaba alguien con una capa blanca y el tradicional gorro de Hokage, esa persona le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Hinata y la miró con compasión.

\- Gracias, Sasuke… - dijo Hinata, que no podía, ni quería, ocultar la tristeza en la que se encontraba sumida.

\- Cumpliré todas las peticiones que me hizo Naruto antes de irse. Y eso te incluye a ti y a tus hijos. – las palabras de Sasuke asombraron a Hinata, de verdad se había preocupado por ella hasta en el último momento de su vida. - Además… Sé que el idio… No, Naruto te cuidará desde allá donde esté.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de Sasuke. Incluso cuando ya se había ido, había conseguido enamorarla aún más.

* * *

Últimamente han ocurrido ciertos sucesos en el entorno familiar que me impiden estar plenamente centrado en la escritura, así que creo que esto ha sido un medio para desahogarme un poco. No obstante, no tengo ánimos para escribir nada, pero estoy seguro que todo pasará y acabará bien.

No sé cuando volveré a subir algo, pero tengo claro que subiré y completaré lo que tengo abierto aún. 100% seguro.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
